


Life with BuckNat

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a puppy, Bucky is self cations about his arm, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Natasha comforts Bucky, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: One shots of Bucky and Natasha that noone asked for.





	1. Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down a hole this is the result of that hole. I don't have a set story in mind just a bunch of random ideas in my brain. Also Bucky is a flirty little shit but we already knew that

Natasha's P.O.V

"What are you and Bucky doing tonight?" Sharon asked I turned my attention from said man talking to Steve and Thor. Thor just finished saying he could easily take them down both Steve and Bucky was never one to turn down a challenge.

"Huh?" I asked Sharon smirked

"Districted?"

"No" I replied sharply "more like watching to see if I need to save my boyfriend with a complex from being pummelled by a God" Sharon shrugged

"He'll be fine anyway I was asking what you guys had planned tonight" I shrugged

"Nothing we're probably gonna stay in for once maybe watch a movie, why?"

"It just never occurred to me that we haven't gone on a double date, me and Steve are going out to dinner tonight and we thought it would be nice if you two wanted to join us." I sighed

 

"I don't know you know how Bucky is with going out in public."

"I know but this will be good for him plus we will all be with him." I bit my lip

"I'll try"

"I know you can be pretty convincing" Sharon said with a smile I responded with my own smile.

Time skip

I stepped out of my closet in a low-cut black dress a dress which has proven to be Buckys favourite. With perfect timing the door to our room opened and Bucky walked in. The minute he saw me his eyes grew

 

"Wow, to what do I owe this honour?" He said stepping close to me and grabbed my waist.

"Well.... I was talking to Sharon" I said while Bucky started kissing my neck

"Yes"

"And she mentioned that we haven't gone out with her and Steve." He stopped kissing me.

"Nat...."

"It's just dinner" he sighed

"We will be with you the whole time it will be just the four of us nothing fancy I swear." I put my hand on his face

"It's a night out with your best friend his girl and me that's all." Bucky nodded

"All right" I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, now go get dressed"

"What? You said it wasn't anything fancy"

"James you can't wear jeans" Bucky sighed and walked to his closet grumbling under his breath in Romanian.

 

I watched him pick out a outfit and nodded when he asked if it was ok. It was a smile black dress shirt and pants to match but it was something, I texted Sharon while he was changing to let her know we would be there shortly. When he finished changing I said "sit" and pointed to the end of the bed he sat down with a confused face and I grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and kneeled on the bed behind him. I combed my fingers though his hair a few times before I put half it up in a bun before leaning down and kissing him on the check.

"There" I got off the couch and grabbed his hand.

He took it and together we walked out of our room towards the main living space where Steve and Sharon were waiting for us. Stave dressed in a white dress shirt with pants and Sharon in a red dress.

 

"Well don't you guys look ready for a night out" Steve smiled when he saw Bucky despite Bucky not being as enthusiastic as the rest of us.

"You both look amazing" Sharon said Bucky smiled

"You as well Sharon" Bucky said then took her hand bent down and gently kissed it watching Sharon blush and Steve glare at Bucky.

 

This wasn't the first time it's happened Bucky even after all this time has been a flirt. A kiss on the check or on the hand, last time when he kissed Wanda on the check I swear Vision looked like he was going to blast him then and there. He's said that it's just an old habit from the 40's that he could never shake. I trust Bucky which is why I find these moments amusing, at the end of the day I'm the one going home with him.

 

"Keep your hands on your own girl jerk" Bucky smirked Steve has always been frustrated possibly even jealous with how easy the girls fall at Buckys feet, especially back in the day.

"Jealous?" Bucky replied then backed away and wrapped his arm around my waist Steve opened his mouth then quickly shut it when Sharon kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Steve smiled then cleared his throat

"So are we going?" He walked outside not waiting for anyone to follow him.

 

The ride was nice,Bucky was looking out the windows and trying to familiarize himself with New York again. He would be asking us questions about certain locations and even pointing somewhere and saying "this used to be a really good bagel place" I could tell that Steve and I especially Steve were really happy with Bucky wanting to adapt and learn about this new New York that he now lives in. When we got to the restaurant both Steve and Bucky got our first then walked to our sides and opened the doors. Both me and Sharon rolled our eyes at them but secretly loving their old fashioned ways.

 

Dinner was pleasant and relaxing, Bucky nor I really like PDA but he did wrap his arm around me and kiss me on the cheek a couple times in a spur of the moment. Both me and Sharon ordered wine with our meals and Bucky curious as ever about everything in this took a couple sips of mine and then immediately spit it back out.

"Ew Bucky now I can't drink it"

"Your serious? Based on the things I've herd through the walls his spit is what grossed you out?" Steve said which caused Bucky to break out into laughter. 

 

At the end of the night we spit the meal two ways (of course Bucky and Steve offered to pay which began a 4 way argument between us and the waiter standing there not wanting to break up the argument probably afraid someone would break her arm.) the ride back was filled with old tales of Bucky and Steve which caused laughter and some embarrassment on Steve's part.

 

I started getting sleepy near the end and curled up next to Bucky who automatically wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Tired?" Trying to fight off the sleep I shook my head but a yawn won and escaped my mouth. Bucky chuckled

"Seems like it" he started stroking my back which made me more comfortable feeling his hand gently go up and down my back and kissing my head.

"It's ok go to sleep" he whispered I nodded and closed my eyes.

 

I woke up to Bucky saying "Tasha" "darling I need you to wake up" I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was on my bed with Bucky leaning over me.

"Hi I need you to stand up so you can get out of your dress, it must not be comfortable sleeping in it" still half asleep I just shook my head, unzipped my dress then stepped out and stepped back into bed in just my underwear.

 

"You conning James?" Bucky nodded and slipped into bed behind me with just his boxers on, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my closet then whispering "goodnight darling"

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked

"A little"

"Told you" he just groaned in response

"You love me"

"I do"

"And me too" the last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep is Bucky kissing the back of my head.


	2. Unexpected Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Natasha wanted was a day off, thanks to Bucky Barnes that wasn’t going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that the Steve and Natasha kiss didn't happen but instead happened with Bucky

Natasha's P.O.V

Trying to walk through a mall while looking as normal as possible but actually on a stealth mission to avoid a Hydra agent who is obviously following her is difficult in of itself. It didn't help that her partner for this mission was none other then James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky aka The Winter Solider aka completely useless and socially awkward in public settings, also the reason why Natasha is in this circumstance.

Hydra agents amongst others are looking and anxiously wanting to get their hands on the Winter Solider. All Natasha wanted was a nice day off so she could go for a morning run then go shopping but being a Avenger she was used to having her plans ruined. While she was walking she ran into Bucky who was also walking around the neighbourhood, trying to become familiar with the neighbourhood he said.

Not even 5 minutes later Natasha felt something off, Bucky could sense it too and they both started walking looking back at every corner trying to see if they were being followed. About a block away from the mall Bucky whispered

"There's a guy behind us who's been following us for the past 5 minutes" Natasha nodded

"Follow me" she responded and took the lead Bucky following behind. She lead him to the mall and the inset he saw it he stopped in his tracks.

"I can't go in"

"Why not" she asked turning around

"There's people in there"

"There's people everywhere, There's people at that market you like to go to that sells the plums."

"That's a quiet place though, this is different people will recognize me and judge me." She bit her lip and walked closer to him

"Do you trust me?" Surprisingly he nodded

"Good then trust me when I say you will be fine" she pulled her hood up to make their stalker harder to find her from her signature red hair. Bucky had on his hat that he always wore when he was out in public along with a jacket and his hands were in his pocket he was well dressed for undercover. "come on" together they walked into the mall Bucky walking a little bit slower behind Natasha. 

"Just act natural" Natasha whispered to Bucky when they entered Bucky nodded but Natasha could still see Buckys (or as she called him at one point in her life, James) stiff shoulders. She sighed and took his right arm and wrapped it around her and his arm rested on her shoulder.He was shocked at this but didn't pull away instead asked

"What are you doing?"

"Making you act natural, pretend we are a couple just hanging out at the mall" she whispered he scrunched his nose at that

"How old age we? 16??"  Natasha couldn't help but shake her head. Bucky kept his arm around her though trying to act as this undercover couple Natasha described. He dropped his arm to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bucky let Natasha lead her being more familiar with the mall. He was silent as they walked around eventually on a escalator leading down to a different floor.

Not long after they got on Natasha turned around and faced him.

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"Our follower is right behind you and PDA makes people uncomfortable he won't even look twice" Bucky didn't think twice and bent down to reach her.  She cupped his face while his hands wrapped around her waist, his lips were as soft and gentle as she remembered she wouldn't tell him that. No she was certain all memories he had of them together were gone thanks to Hydra. Even though his kiss seemed a bit more like he remembered but Natasha was just telling herself that he was getting into it, playing along and doing really well too.

When they reached the bottom she pulled away from him and walked away him following behind her. He caught up, walked right up to her and said

"Natalia?" Right then and there she kissed him again only this time it was for real.

"You remember?" She asked

"Not until that kiss" she smirked

"Must have been some kiss, I gotta day for not kissing anyone in a few decades you weren't too bad." She walked away again leaving him there but she herd him say "hey!" and run right back to her. He was quiet at first, looking for their follower she thought and then said

"Then why didn't you pull away until we got to the end of the escalator? We seemed to have lost our follower meaning they went right past us and fell for your PDA plan" she was quiet and Bucky smirked

"You liked it" he said with a smug grin then wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. She could try to deny it but the harder she denies it the worst it will be. So she just enjoyed his arm wrapped around her even when they left the mall his arm didn't move all the way back to the compound.

When they entered Steve frantically ran up to them

"There you guys are I've been worried sick I thought something happened to you and why is Buckys arm around you" Bucky shrugged

"She's my girl I like having my arm around her"

"Wait what?" Steve said

"Yeah who said I was your girl?"

"I.. um" Bucky stuttered Natasha just smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Kidding course I'm your girl" Bucky smiled

"Would you like to go on a date with me then?"

"Pretty sure we are a little to late for that but sure, I'd love to see Bucky Barnes try to woe a girl in the 21st century"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Would you expect nothing less?"

"Form you? No" he smiled at me and he looked like his old self again for the first time. Or at least a version of Bucky that wasn't brainwashed and sent to kill people. I smiled hopping this side of Bucky shows himself more.

 

"I'm still confused!"


	3. Just one night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nat are watching TV   
> Bucky has other plans  
> Tony comes home early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 1 of game of thrones for anyone who decided to just start watching it also if you haven't seen it yet shame. Don't worry the spoiler is just a sentence so you won’t be confused.

Bucky P.O.V

I looked over at Nat who was watching the show on the screen and just took a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. She must have caught me staring because she looked over at me.

"Your not paying attention" she said frustrated I shrugged

"This is important, see look now Ned is dead" 

"What?" I asked looking at the screen

"But I liked him" I said Natasha smiled

"Bad mistake"

"Please tell me the rest of his family lives" Natasha just put another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

 

I groaned and rested my head against her neck. She started stroking my hair. My lips started kissing her neck which caused her to let out a sigh.

"James"

"Yes?" I said with a smirk knowing full well that her neck was one of the more sensitive parts of her body and that while she may try and deny it, loves being kissed there.

"I thought we were watching the show" I stopped

"No your watching the show, one of my favourite characters just died so now I've moved on to a more enjoyable experience."

 

I moved my head from her neck to her collarbone, still kissing her while her hands went to my hair and started playing with my hair. She laid back, getting more comfortable and gently pulled me with her. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, I stopped kissing her neck and said

"Have I ever told you how much I love being wrapped around your legs"

"Yes multiple times, doesn't mean I get tired of hearing it"

"Good because I'll never stop saying it." I replied then my hands which were on her hips moved to the end of her shirt. She raised her arms and I grabbed the shirt and slid it off her body and casually threw it on the floor.

 

She laid back down and grabbed my shirt.

"Your turn Barnes" I smiled and raised my arms, my discarded shirt went and joined hers on the floor. My smile only got bigger at seeing her in a lacy black bra and shorts. I went from kissing her neck to her shoulder then down her body, leaving a kiss on her cleavage, her stomach, reaching her shorts.

 

Before I could do anything else I herd

"Oh god please don't have sex on my couch I'm gonna have to replace it." We both looked up at Tony and I immediately grabbed a blanket that Natasha was using earlier and covered her with it.

"Your back so soon?" Natasha asked Tony smirked

"Yeah meeting finished early, I think I lost everyone on the drive back though. He laughed

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, so long as you too take this somewhere else, a room would be more acceptable."  Me and Natasha started at him

"Sorry did I ruin the mood well nothing we can do about it now"  he sat down between us.

 

"Ooh game of thrones where are you guys at?"

"Ned just died" I replied

"Oh thank god I missed it" I could see Natasha giving me a glare a 'get Tony out of here look' Tony looked at Natasha's bowl of popcorn.

 

"Well you guys ate all the popcorn I'm gonna make some more, be right back" Tony stood up and walked to the kitchen. The minute he was away from earshot I let out a groan and fell back with Natasha curling up to me.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey we can still have fun, you still have plenty of episodes to catch up on."

"But" I said looking at her

"No buts Mr, I've been trying to get you to watch this for months." She stood up and went to get our discarded shirts. She slid hers on which made me groan then threw mine which landed on my lap.

"Hey no more groaning, Tony actually wants to spend time with you, that's progress."

 

"I know" she slid back next to me and rested her head on my chest while wrapping my arms around me. Tony came back shortly with another bowl full of popcorn.

"Well you guys seem comfortable" he said sitting down in the empty spot. He turned on the next episode and handed us the bowl

"Popcorn?"


	4. How it started..... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers and they start a secret relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> идиот=idiot  
> дорогой= darling  
> я люблю тебя= I love you  
> я тоже тебя люблю=I love you too  
> Slightly M rated content nothing to graphic just a warning just in case it's literally one scene you can skip

 

Natasha P.O.V

It all started one day I was training late at night alone, I herd a voice and immediately turned around. There Bucky was standing there with a shocked expression on his face

"Bucky?" I asked confused

"Natalia?" He asked I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, he grabbed my waist and pressed my lips against his. He responded with equal passion, my hands wrapped around his neck while our tonguesand teeth clashed.

 

His grip on me tightened while my hands gripped at his hair. He leaned in closer, his muscular body pressed against my sports bra. Bucky broke the kiss with a gasp

"My precious Natalia" he whispered his flesh arm trailed down my body stopping at my lower back. I let out a human

"My James" the mention of his name and not his nickname made him gasp

"Come with me"

"Always" I said he smirked

"In what way?" He said gently rubbing himself against me I gasped at the feeling of his hard cock against my work out shorts.

"Every way" I replied he smirked then backed alway and held out his hand. I immediately took it and went back to his room for a night of passion. I feel asleep there with Bucky wrapping his arms around me my head using his chest as a pillow.

 

The next morning I creeped out of Buckys room, Bucky following my lead moments later hoping not to get caught.We started seeing each other in secret, sleeping in Buckys bed with Bucky sleeping soundly. Ever since I started sleeping there he hasn't woken up from a nightmare like he used to before. He told me he would only get a couple hours sleep because he couldn't get back to sleep after because of the terrible nightmares. He even took me out to dinner one night saying it was time that he treated me properly and acted like a gentleman after all those years.I smiled secretly loving being spoiled as Bucky was a old fashioned gentleman.... until the night was over and he ripped the dress of my body and devoured every inch of my body, trailing his tongue up and down my body with his fingers bringing me to oblivion more then once.

 

"So when should we tell them?" I asked rubbing my hand along Buckys chest one night he merely hummed.

"Tell who what?" I giggled

"The team about this you идиот" Bucky smiled I looked up at him

"Do we have too?"

"Well we are going to get caught sooner or later" Bucky shrugged

"Natalia we are both master assassins I think we can keep this quiet."

"Why don't you want to tell anyone? Don't you want to brag to Sam about it? Or tease Steve that even after 99 years you still have better game then him?" "While I admit that does sound fun it would also cause problems, if the word gets out among the team then think if it gets out in the press. So many articles will come out of black widow dating the winter soilder."

"If any article writes even one negative thing about you I'll hunt them down and make them regret it"

"дорогой I appreciate that but it wouldn't be just one article it would be hundreds." He said I sighed a small part of me understands but a bigger part of me wants to quit with the secrets and be able to show up at Tony's next gala with James on my arm, we feel asleep shortly after that.

 

I woke up alone, feeling for Bucky but only getting a empty space on the other side. I listened for any sounds of him around and herd the shower turned on. I smiled and bit my lip at the idea of Bucky being in the shower his body trailing wet droplets down his arms and his abs. I was so in thought I didn't hear Steve knocking on the door, calling out for Bucky until the door opened and I immediately brought the sheets up to my neck covering my body.

"Oh my god" Steve said when he saw me immediately turning around

"'Morning Steve" I said "looking for Bucky?" Steve nodded

"He's in the shower want me to tell him your looking for him?" Again a silent nod

"I'll just be um out there" he said pointing to the hallway the walking out of our room closing the door behind him. I giggled and brought the sheets back down again and slipped out of bed. I walked into the bathroom where Bucky was (unfortunately) our of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist brushing his teeth.

"Steve was here" Bucky dropped his toothbrush

"Oh my god"

"Yeah you have some explaining to do to him" Bucky sighed and sat down on the bed his hands running through his hair. I took my hand in his metal one causing him to look up at me

 

"Why don't you want to tell anyone?" I asked "don't give me any media bullshit either" Bucky sighed

"I'm scared of what Steve will say, of what they will all say"

"James look at me" he looked up to meet my gaze

"I don't care what they say, I know who you are and it's not what Hydra made you to be, it's not what the public knows you to be, it's not even who you were in the 40's. It's who you are now, trying to rebuild your life after years of pain and suffering that make you who you are." He smiled

"Thank you Natalia, I don't deserve you" I pressed a kiss to his lips

"Yes you do, now get dressed and talk to your friend" he got up and got changed me unapologetically ogling him them him doing the same to me.

"See you soon?" I asked Bucky nodded then left his room me following after, Steve stood in the doorway with a red face.

"Sorry guys if I had known I-

"It's ok Steve we are kinda keepingit on the down low... until now"

"What?" Me and Steve asked but Bucky just took my hand.

 

"Your right I don't want to hid the fact that I'm with you any longer, I love you Natalia and I want everyone to know" I smiled

"I love you too James" he leaned in to kiss me his hands caressing my face while my hands wrapped around his. I forgot Steve was standing there until he coughed

"I'll just see you guys later then, congrats by the way" he walked down the hall Bucky wrapping an arm around me following me. In the kitchen Sam and Thor where talking and making themselves breakfast

 

"Hey guys" Bucky said with his arm around me, Sam dropped his knife at the sight while Thor only smiled

"Hello metal man it appears you've made yourself comfortable with Romanoff"

"I have" he said smiling looking at me before looking at Sam with a smirk

"Jealous?"

"Nah man more so worried about her getting slapped in the face at night with that arm" Bucky removed his arm from my shoulder

"You listen here Wilson" Sam started laughing and put his hands up 

"Hey man just a joke course I'm happy for you guys, you even make a cute couple in the we can kill you just by glaring at you way." Bucky smiled before wrapping his arm around me once more and left finding other members to break the news to. It was kinda cute Bucky would go up to everyone and say "hey this is my girlfriend yes that's right she's my girl now." I just smiled rolling my eyes at this goof.

 

It was worth it from that point on we could be together freely for the first time. It felt so good to be able to rest my head on Buckys shoulder during movie night or fall asleep next to him after a mission knowing full well he will carry me back to our room. One night after a mission we were relaxing by watching a tv show that I was forcing Bucky to watch when he just looked over at me

"Natalia"

"Yes"

"я люблю тебя"

"я тоже тебя люблю"


	5. Natasha isn’t jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Buckys first party as a Avenger

Natasha's P.O.V

I took a deep breath... multiple actually and  walked away from where **several** girls were flirting with Bucky.

_Flashback_

_I smiled as I rearranged Buckys tie, the finishing touch on his outfit for tonight. My hands sliding down the tie and smiling at how handsome Buck looked tonight. With his slicked back hair and suit he was going to be the most attractive man there. I looked at Buckys face which was in its semi default brooding look, he never looked like this when we are together normally it's hard to get him to shut up or for him to get his hands off of me in a public setting while spotting a cocky grin. Sam would just roll his eyes and Tony would tell us to get aroom._

_"What's wrong?" I asked_

_"Nothing" Bucky replied I took hold of his face_

_"Really? Because this says differently, you don't brood around me so what's wrong?" Bucky sighed_

_"I don't want to go?"_

_"What?"_

_Tonight would be Buckys firstparty as a Avenger._

_Tonight was a formal party/ gala hosted of course by Tony, after a year of trying to get Bucky in the public's eye as a innocent man and not a killer assassin things were finally looking up. Even Tony started warming up to Bucky so in typical Tony fashion he threw a party to celebrate all of our hard work._

_"Tonight is about you James"_

_"Then why can't we be seen together?" I sighed people just started taking a liking to Bucky it would still take some time for people to support him being in a relationship. Most people are still surprised he has feelings and is not a robot._

_"We've been over this"_

_"No us and Tony have been over this along with Pepper and the rest of the PR team." It was the PR teams idea in the first place while Tony and Pepper were just the massagers since there was a lower risk of Bucky killing one of them over the PR team._

_"James-_

_"If I can't have you on my arm the entire night and show you off and call you my girl and kiss you in public and watch Steve squirm then what's the point in going?" I sighed_

_"Everything, if the public can see you mingle with everyone and see the real you- the you I and everyone else sees then they will finally accept you and then we can go out as a couple." Bucky was silent_

_"It's just for a few hours then..." I stood up and walked over to my closet_

_"You can rip off this dress to see what's underneath" I replied showing him my black low cut dress with a slit on the side and two on the waist. He whined and looked at me in my slik robe_

_"Can't I see it now and we can skip the whole party? You can even keep the dress in one piece... for now." I smiled_

_"No now go be a good boy and go downstairs with Steve I'll see you soon." Bucky sighed but walked over to the door_

_"Wait" I said while his hand was on the doorknob he turned to face me and I pressed my lips to his for a short but loving kiss. I broke away and said_

_"You look very handsome tonight"_

_"Thank you Natalia I'm sure you will look absolutely stunning"_

_"You will have to wait and see won't you? Now go Steve is waiting_

Cue to me walking down the stairs to see Bucky with a group of people featuring **several**  women mixed with Steve and Thor. I took a couple of deep breaths and went to find familiar faces

"Natasha! I turned to face Clint

"You look amazing"

"Thank you" I said smoothing down my dress Clint was saying something but couldn't help but focus on the girls that where clearly flirting with Bucky. One was flipping her hair back and theother was placing her hand on his chest and laughing.

"Natasha? You ok?" Clint asked them looked where my gaze was

"Ohhh"

"It's fine" I said I was after all supportive of this whole idea

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive" I said taking a deep breath actually several and walking away.

 

I found Wanda Maria and Sharon and smiled walking over to them.

"Natasha there there you are!" Wanda exclaimed I smiled

"You look amazing!" Sharon replied Maria was smirking and took a sip of her drink

"Spill it Hill"

"Someone is staring" I turned my head to see Bucky glancing at me but turning his head when he saw he was busted and continued to listen to Thor.

 

"He seems to be popular with the laddies. Steve told me he was quite the laddies man" Sharon said

"Really?" I said she nodded

"Him and Thor seem to be getting along, how much do you want to bet there will be a arm wrestle at some point during the night?" Maria asked I smirked

"I would definitely wager that."

"50 bucks says they go no longer no then 30 minutes" Maria said

"I say 20" I replied we looked at Wanda and Sharon

"Care to wager in?" Both shook their heads while me and Maria shrugged

15 minutes later

 

"Come on Bucky you can do this!"

"Thor you can take him!"

Other words of encouragement were being shouted while the 4 of us rolled our eyes

"Men" Wanda said then went over to find Vision

"I believe you owe me" I said Maria sighed then slipped me the money

"Thank you" I replied with a smirk

"Yeah Yeah" she replied after the arm wrestle which Thor won but Bucky put up a good fight everyone went back to mingling but it seems more girls were impressed by Buckys performance during the arm wrestle thus a circle of time gathered around him.

 

At the end of the night after everyone left I went straight to bed after saying goodnight and thanking Pepper for hosting the party even whispering to Tony what a good job he did but quickly left before he could say anything. A couple minutes later whole I was trying to undo my zipper the door opened revealing Bucky.

 

"Need help?" I was silent

"Natalia?" Again quite

"Doll What is it?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders

"Why don't you ask your fan club?"

"My- his sentence was cut off by his laughter

"Are you jealous?" I turned to face him

"No"

"Wow I'm convinced" I rolled my eyes

"Natalia-

"I know nothing would have happened with them, I trust you but seeing you in that suit and tie." I undid his tie along with tie first few buttons of his shirt, touching the skin that was revealed "not being able to touch you"

"Who's problem is that? I was protesting that"

"Seeing you with all those girls not being able to do a thing about it, I saw the look on those girls." Bucky took my hand and kissed it

"First of all thank you for trusting me, I only have eyes for you, you also have my heart."

"James-

 

"No Natalia you need to hear this: from the moment we reconnected you put all your trust in me and coming from you that means a lot. Second of all" he started undoing my dress

"Several men where looking at you tonight like you were a piece of meat. It was disgusting and if it wasn't for your reputation I'm sure many of them would have walked up to you. I'm thankful they didn't because I wouldn't be allowed at another party." I stepped out of my dress.

"So it's agreed: next party we go together"

"100% agree" Bucky pressed his lips against mine. I walked back until I hit the bed, falling onto it with Bucky crawling up with his undone tie and the buttons of his shirt undone made the jealousy disappear.


End file.
